Imposter Vs The World
'''Imposter Vs The World '''is a Fantasy and Sci-Fi Rheen Studios Movie and Director is Luis Sanchez Jr. It's the Second Installment of the Imposter Superhero Series. This Movie is the Sequel to Imposter The Movie. Plot Imposter is in the Workout gym to train himself the greatest Heroes of all time, and his Supercomputer has been reported that the news is from FBI for the message by Imposter to Tony Stark also as Iron Man wants to fight the Imposter by World Star Fighting. Imposter is ready up for the Challenge to Defeat all the Heroes and Villains around the World and Imposter World Star Fighting Ranking is on Rank #100 with Ironman is on Rank #90. After when Imposter stomps with Iron man’s Defeat, Imposter is at New York City to gett his Laptop Computer at the Van with his checking his Power Ranking is level on Rank #79 with taking over Superman, Batman, and Johnny Cage Ranking leaders Standings by World Star Fighting. Later with no Offense Imposter and Star boy is looking for trouble With Sonic.exe wants to Fighting Actually into the Dock and Train Station where is to fight with him. The Police come after Sonic’s Death and Arresting Imposter and Star Boy are in deep Trouble by corrupting the play The Judge is standing with Imposter to feel not Guilty and even Star Boy, Imposter and Star Boy are free to go. Later on at the JFK International Airport, Imposter is at the Jeep to the Bus stop to re-checking His Stats, Points, Standings from the Fighters who are good and checking the news with Trump’s Polls. Kevin Burns is the Passenger to talking with the Checking His Passport and unfortunately, Kevin Burns is late to his flight and The worker says “There’s one into the Bus stop and he will check you in” he was Getting a hint. Imposter is checking the single into the NASA’S Spaceship, The Empire is Looking for Imposter is most wanted. Darth Vader is flying into Space with his TIE Fighter and the Rest of the Spaceships are into Hyperspace into a Different Galaxy. Imposter wants to Fight with Darth Vader into the Current Ranks of the World Star Fighting is on #50 Current ranks with Lord Vader, Imposter and Star boy is having a Fight with Darth Vader to The Light side to the Dark side and once again into his lost Steak Lord Vader has been Defeat with Imposter is now level ranking is on #49 to Taking over by him. Hours later Imposter needs to talking some shreds of evidence about the World Star’s Championship, Darth Vader knows the Answer with The Imposter to getting his attention. Later on, Imposter’s Cave to Getting ready to Fighting for the Championship and Star Boy is his Sidekick to Defeat their team is Goku, and Vegeta. Finally, when Vegeta his Teammate Defeated, Imposter is the only one to Stop the SSJ4 Goku with Imposter’s Teammate is Star Boy, Then Imposter punching his Body and his Head when Star boy will pull the Electric Holder to Stomping with SSJ4 Goku is too Much Power level and dies within… Imposter wins the fight and They are going to In-N-Out Burger to finish The World Star Championship Officially. Production The movie plans the Sequel to Imposter The Movie is January 1st, 2015 as the teaser for early development. The Movie was announced on July 1st, 2015 by Luis wants to make a Second Magic Superhero Film. This movie was previously titled Imposter 2 The Movie, But they added the new named because the Movie rivals to Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice and Even Marvel's Captain America Civil War, and the movies to compare for Other Superhero Movies for the names that who is NEVER Taken by the Writer of Imposter is Luis Sanchez Jr. The Movie was Released Date around March 12th, 2016. Rheen Studios was putting into the magic as with the Director commands. Luis Sanchez Jr. wants to choose the Location filming of San Diego, California, Phoenix for the Background, Las Vegas for making a shootout, and the last filming is Goodyear, Arizona from the final scenes. The cast from this movie is Luis Sanchez Jr. Is the actor of Imposter by his second time of superhero, Johan as Starboy, Eric Dominguez as every character of this movie is Four of them is Max the Superhero, and Kevin Burns was the airport checker named "Ken Dodge". Filming was set around Summer 2015 enters the Pre-Production and Final Production wish are doing successfully. It was a normal nice timing development. From the Production Budget of the film is $55,000 Dollars to make. Reception The Imposter Vs The World will give it the Public views is 7.7/10 and Bubbles Films Magazine Issues 2-3 will give it the Rating of 3.7 out of 5 Stars and the Numbers is 7 out of 10 of an Average Rating of the movie. From his opinion by Luis quoted that he said "Into this huge mass of a Great Idea Film, The Movie was battling the movie rivals to Batman V Superman Dawn to Justice. But it turns out, This new Imposter Film is 1000 Times better than Batman vs Superman." The YouTube Version was giving out "One Liked" on a free online movie. The Movie received 7.1/10 for the film. A Planned Sequel Main Article: Imposter III Luis Sanchez Jr. has to Announce the Sequel around February 1st, 2017, To Be the same Actor and the Director for the Third time of the series to remain the Footage of the Teaser was Release in YouTube. The Previous Title was Imposter Vs Superwarrior, But changed back to Imposter III from his working title. The filming starting somewhere around July 2017 from Rocky Point, Mexico to Setting the Location by Luis Sanchez Jr. The film might get delays from the film's development. External Links * Officialwebsite * ImposterVsTheWorldTheMovie Category:Movies